


SAM

by Cerdic519



Series: Six 'Birthdays' [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1983, Anniversary, Birthday, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The events appurtenant to Sam Winchester's arrival on this earth.





	SAM

May 2nd, 1983

Sam Winchester was born on the feat-day of St. Athanasius of Alexandria, a long-lived fourth century bishop who kept getting turfed out of his episcopate because he told Roman emperors off too much.

Four days after his birth, German magazine “Stern” published the famous Hitler Diaries which, unfortunately for them, turned out to be the faked Hitler Diaries. Ronald Reagan was in his first term as US president (George H.W. Bush was his VP), and on the day of Sam's birth a major earthquake shook central California, causing nearly a hundred injuries but fortunately no fatalities. It was a year for space firsts: Guion S. Bluford was the first African-American in space, and Pioneer 10 became the first man-made object to leave the Solar System.

+~+~+

Media

New York Times bestsellers:  
1\. THE LITTLE DRUMMER GIRL, by John le Carré by J.R.R. Tolkien  
2\. CHRISTINE by Stephen King  
3\. WHITE GOLD WIELDER by Stephen Donaldson  
4\. VOICE OF THE HEART by Barbara Taylor Bradford 

Box Office:  
FLASHDANCE was top film on Sam's birthday, but it finished a distant third that year to RETURN OF THE JEDI, with TERMS OF ENDEARMENT (2nd) and TRADING PLACES (4th) also a long way behind. Other films of note were OCTOPUSSY (6th), STAYING ALIVE (9th), MR. MOM (10th), NATIONAL LAMPOON'S VACATION (11th), SUPERMAN III (12th) and SMOKEY AND THE BANDIT III (95th).

US charts:  
1\. BEAT IT by Michael Jackson (first of three weeks at the top)  
2\. COME ON EILEEN by Dexy's Midnight Runners  
3\. JEOPARDY by The Greg Kihn Band  
4\. MR. ROBOTO by Styx  
Also LET'S DANCE by David Bowie (6th), BILLIE JEAN by Michael Jackson (7th), HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF (16th) and RIO (17th), both by Duran Duran, DO YOU REALLY WANT TO HURT ME? by Culture Club (18th) and FLASHDANCE (WHAT A FEELING) by Irene Cara (23rd).

TV Shows (Fall '82-Summer '83):  
1\. 60 MINUTES ON CBS (21.2M)  
2\. DALLAS (20.5M)  
3=. MASH and MAGNUM P.I. (18.5M)  
5\. DYNASTY (18.6M)  
Also THREE'S COMPANY (6th), SIMON AND SIMON (7th), FALCON CREST (8th), THE LOVE BOAT (9th), THE A-TEAM (10th), THE JEFFERSONS (12th), NEWHART (13th), THE FALL GUY (14th), HART TO HART (17th), TRAPPER JOHN M.D. (19th) and KNOTS LANDING (20th).

+~+~+

1983 also saw the first appearances of:  
Chicken McNuggets  
The Swatch watch  
Moonwalking  
Mario Brothers  
Hooters  
AOL  
Cabbage Patch Kids


End file.
